Promesas en la ultima velada
by G-Skywalker
Summary: En la víspera de la aventura que les depara junto a Thorin y los demás enanos para recuperar Erebor, los hermanos Fili y Kili van de caza y pasan la ultima noche juntos en el bosque.


**WARNING: INCESTO, LEMON, LENGUAJE EXPLICITO. **

* * *

Fili siempre había sido sobreprotector con su hermano menor, aún sabiendo que a estas alturas, Kili era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Sin embargo había crecido con ciertas manías de las que se negaba rotundamente a abandonar, como por ejemplo el hecho de dormir en una misma habitación, con Kili en la cama del fondo, mientras que él se aseguraba de estar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta como para escuchar cualquier novedad o si alguien irrumpía a mitad de la noche mientras dormían, cosa que hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás reconfortaba al pequeño Kili; naturalmente ahora su opinión era otra, y aunque en algún punto llegó a molestarse por el comportamiento paranoico de su hermano, terminó por rendirse y aceptarlo, saboreando cada oportunidad que se presentaba de salvarle el trasero, que aunque Fili odiaba admitirlo, pasaba muy a menudo.

Habían planeado salir de caza y pasar la noche al aire libre. La misión con el tío Thorin se acercaba y los hermanos no perdían cualquier oportunidad que se presentase de pasar tiempo a solas antes de la aventura, estando consientes, tal y como lo había dicho su tío, que ninguna vida estaba asegurada.

Por la tarde emprendieron la marcha. Llevaban, a parte de sus armas, mantas para dormir y una botella de cerveza bien concentrada. Fili tenía la costumbre de ir en la vanguardia y aunque eso en el pasado también había sido tema de disputas, ahora era parte de las cosas con las que Kili había aprendido a vivir.

Lograron atrapar un lobo de las montañas al poco rato, justo a tiempo para instalarse detrás de un roble y preparar el campamento antes que los últimos rayos del Sol desaparecieran por el horizonte.

Kili se sentó al lado de su hermano luego de despellejar al lobo y colocar algunas partes al fuego. Fili tocó un mechón de su cabello negro y empezó a juguetear distraídamente con el como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo inquietaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kili reconociendo perfectamente esa expresión en el fino rostro del rubio.

- El viaje se acerca… - soltó a medio tono sin apartar la vista del mechón que enredaba en su dedo – puede que esta sea la última velada que pasemos juntos… los dos solos.

Kili comprendió de inmediato lo que su hermano quería decir – No debes preocuparte tanto por mí. – contestó tomando su mano libre entre las suyas – Si el tío Thorin nos dio permiso de ir con todos fue porque reconoció que estamos listos para una aventura de esta magnitud… sin mencionar que sabe que no lo dejaremos ir sin nosotros – dijo sonriendo levemente. Observó un momento el rostro de su hermano iluminado por la fogata. De súbito recordó el primer beso que compartieron nada más y nada menos que en el trono de Thorin hace unos años atrás, cuando Fili intentaba hacer que su hermano menor se bajara del asiento antes de que alguien los viera, entrando poco a poco a ese pequeño juego del que ambos eran cómplices desde que llegaron a la juventud, donde cada uno medía al otro a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar. En esa ocasión, Fili desesperado por bajar a su hermano del trono, le prometió que haría cualquier cosa por él como recompensa.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – Contestó con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Si, si, si, ¡ya te lo dije! ¡Ahora baja de ahí antes de que el tío Thorin nos cuelgue a los dos por tu culpa!

- De acuerdo, lo diré ahora. Enséñame a besar. – dijo sin apartar la vista de los claros ojos de su hermano que se abrían como platos. No es que Fili nunca lo hubiese pensado, por supuesto que sí, y muy a menudo, pero nunca se imaginó que Kili fuera a pedirlo tan abiertamente. Comenzó a sospechar si lo de subirse al trono había sido parte de su plan.

- pfff ¿de qué estás hablando? – contestó intentando sonar relajado. Aunque estaba seguro que el rubor de sus mejillas, al igual que las de su hermano, ya lo habían delatado.

- Nunca he salido con nadie. Quiero estar listo para cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo soy el indicado para enseñarte? Te recuerdo que no estoy más experimentado que tú.

- Bueno en ese caso – exclamó sonriente acomodándose en el trono estando seguro de su victoria – espero que el tío no se acerque por aquí mientras descanso.

Fili dudó. Por supuesto que dudó. Fueron los segundos más angustiantes de su, en ese entonces, corta vida. Por una parte lo deseaba tanto como en algún momento llegó a desear que le creciera la barba de una vez, pero ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de manejar algo como eso? ¿Qué sucedería si el tío Thorin o alguien más se enteraba de lo que hacían? Aguardó un momento esperando a que Kili se arrepintiera y admitiera que no lo decía en serio, sin embargo una fuerte determinación estaba presente en ese bello y fino rostro, al que Fili protegía con recelo.

Comenzó a acercarse aún inseguro, posando sus manos en las rodillas de su hermano. - ¿estás seguro? – susurró descubriendo una mirada que nunca antes había visto en Kili, dirigida especialmente a él, cálida, deseosa, expectante.

- Sí.

Kili se inclinó. El beso fue suave, inseguro, inexperto, pero absolutamente maravilloso. Inolvidable y por supuesto insuperable. Al separarse, se dirigieron una leve sonrisa de complicidad y Kili se bajó del trono dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas para buscar la cena, seguido de cerca como siempre por su amado hermano mayor.

Fili interrumpió su remembranza depositándole un pequeño y húmedo beso en la muñeca – Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida. – exclamó con ojos flameantes - Y yo prometo que recuperaremos juntos Erebor. – contestó apretando las manos de su hermano contra su pecho. Fili se inclinó para besarlo en la frente – Así será.

La velada transcurrió animada, riendo y bebiendo al estilo de los Enanos, comiendo las piezas de carne que habían preparado con hierbas aromáticas y papas. Después de devorar casi por completo a la bestia, Kili se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano, apoyando la cabeza en aquel cálido pecho cubierto con las pieles, entrando en el usual adormilamiento luego de una abundante cena.

- Extrañaré esto. – musitó Fili después de una larga pausa. – Pero estoy feliz de que el tío Thorin nos haya permitido acompañarlo.

- Si. Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día de partir y recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

- Me pregunto qué clase de saqueador habrá contratado Gandalf… - dijo jugueteando con los botones del abrigo de su hermano.

- Conociéndolo, seguro que a un profesional…. ¡hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó entre risas observando como Fili le desabotonaba el abrigo

- ¿será que es hora del postre? – susurró el rubio dedicándole una expresión juguetona. Kili soltó otra risita y buscó los labios delgados de su hermano. Se sumieron en un profundo beso, penetrándose con sus lenguas desde el primer contacto. Kili se dio la vuelta para ponerse de frente al rubio sentándose de lleno en sus piernas. Hundía sus manos en la larga cabellera dorada con las trenzas que él mismo había hecho mientras besaba su cuello con fiereza, logrando hacer que Fili gimoteara como respuesta. Le prestaba especial atención a esa parte sensible de su hermano bajo las orejas, aspirando ese olor masculino que le amenazaba con llevarlo al borde de la demencia.

- Ah Kili… - suspiraba mientras terminaba de desabrocharle todas las pieles hasta llegar a esa suave y casi transparente camisa de algodón. Llevó su mano hasta el pecho del moreno y acarició sus pezones sobre la camisa; Kili hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Fili como respuesta al estimulo, sintiendo como los dedos de su hermano le halaban suavemente y lo tocaban con movimientos circulares. De súbito, Fili lo empujó hacia atrás tumbándolo del todo en el suelo, subió la delgada camisa blanca, para dejar al descubierto el duro pecho de su hermano cubierto por una capa de vellos oscuros. Recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice la delgada línea de bellos que cruzaba su abdomen hasta perderse en su pelvis – Eres un placer, hermano – susurró lamiéndole bajo el ombligo dando pequeños besos alrededor. Bajó hasta encontrarse con el volumen de su erección luchando por liberarse de aquellos gruesos pantalones. Fili masajeó con ansiedad la entrepierna del moreno, mientras este se sostenía de sus codos y observaba a su hermano mayor arrodillado entre sus piernas – Por favor… no me hagas pedírtelo… - rogó intentando desabrocharse él mismo los pantalones hasta que Fili apartó su mano con violencia. Sus intensos ojos azules se posaron directamente en los cafés de Kili, mientras le desabotonaba lentamente sin dejar de acariciar con la mano libre. Cuando hubo terminado, el mismo pene de Kili se abrió paso entre la abertura y se irguió duro a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermano. La expresión fogosa de Fili observando de arriba abajo su erección le resultaba casi insoportable – Fili… por favor… - susurraba. El rubio lamió su propia palma para tomar el pene y comenzar a frotarlo lenta pero profundamente - ¿Cómo estás aquí abajo? – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima y moviendo su mano libre hasta la abertura. Kili gemía, susurrando el nombre de su hermano entre suspiros. La mano de Fili comenzó a moverse más rápido, jugueteando con la entrada sin llegar a penetrarlo con el dedo. Kili arañaba la tierra, arqueando su espalda al sentir como la fría punta de la lengua le rosaba el glande. Fili comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón con urgencia. Unió su miembro con el de su hermano y los masturbó juntos, con sus dos manos. Las gotas pre eyaculatorias se deslizaban hasta perderse entre los dedos del Enano. De inmediato Fili se sentó en el abdomen de Kili rosando la punta de su pene contra su pecho, haciendo que el líquido que emanaba de su miembro se perdiera entre los vellos y el sudor de su hermano. Subió más, tocando los labios húmedos de Kili con la yema de sus dedos – tómala – exclamó abriéndole la boca con la violencia parte del juego e introduciendo su pene por completo. Kili hizo lo que su hermano mayor demandaba. Sus labios subieron y bajaron devorando la hombría del rubio, deleitándose de cada sabor y olor que emanaba. Fili lo penetraba profundamente, sintiendo ese pequeño y juguetón musculo de su hermano recorriendo enérgicamente su erección – Si… - susurraba disfrutando del sonido característico de la felación. - ¿Me quieres dentro de ti, pequeño? – logró emitir entre gemidos – Si… si… - contestó el moreno luego de deslizar el miembro fuera de su boca con un muy sonado "plop".

Fili lo tomó de los cabellos para levantarlo y darle la vuelta. Separó sus glúteos y observó la abertura. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca de Kili para humedecerlos y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Primero dos. Luego tres. Los movía rítmicamente, lamiéndole los testículos al mismo tiempo. Kili desfallecía. Fili sacó sus dedos de la ya dilatada entrada, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente hasta la raíz. Tener dentro a su hermano era el mayor de los placeres de Kili, en ese momento era cuando se sentían realmente unidos, compartiendo todas esas sensaciones y emociones tan intensas como la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Fili comenzó a ir más rápido. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar les hacía perder la cabeza, cada uno sintiendo el calor y la bienvenida del otro. Fili se sostuvo de la espalda baja de su hermano y tiró fuertemente de su cabello cuando llegó el orgasmo, sincronizado con el de Kili quien ahogó un fuerte grito en la tierra.

Él qué pasaría después ya no importaba más, estaban listos para cualquier penuria que les deparara la esperada aventura, alimentando la fuerte determinación de ir y recuperar juntos lo que les pertenece.

Fili desfalleció sobre la espalda de su hermano y juntos quedaron tendidos junto a la fogata, disfrutando de la placentera sensación post orgásmica y de sus cálidos y ahora adormecidos cuerpos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!.


End file.
